To assess the toxicity of low dose, continous infusion Taxol in combination with standard thoracic radiation therapy in patient with locally advanced non-small cell lung cancer. To determine the maximum tolerated dose of Taxol when given in this manner. To determine the plasma Taxol levels achieved. To determine the effect of Taxol delivered in this manner on the tumor cell cycle distribution. Patients will receive Taxol by continuous infusion beginning 48 hours before first RT treatment. Patients will receive radiation therapy in 1.8 Gy fractions to 64.8Gy. Doses are escalated in cohorts of three patients in 8 sequential dose levels. Currently the dose level is 17.0mg/m^2/d.